


Before We Go

by FreakyPseudWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Don't copy to another site, Drinking & Talking, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Light Petting, Loss of Virginity, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex, Tumblr, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: Since childhood, Iruka was friends with you. Since Elementary School, the two of you were inseparable. Since Middle School, the boy is aware he's feeling more for you than mere friendship. Since High School, Iruka is pained to see you happy with others, but bears it in order to be the best friend possible.Since graduation, since both of you received letters of universities, both so far apart he counted the days until you two had to part, since then, Iruka tries to hold on and smile at you.Until you ask him something in a shy, shaking voice he never thought to hear.





	Before We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glasswingsndreamz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswingsndreamz/gifts).



> Another Request from my Tumblr :D
> 
> AHHHH Can I please request a modern au where Iruka is childhood friends with a female reader who is also his crush and the reader asks him to be her first time before they go off to college (her excuse is that she 'doesn't want to be the only virgin there' or is afraid of being raped?). Although she might not be entirely honest about why she's really asking.

It all started so innocently. So wonderfully sweet and friendly. Meeting (Y/N) in kindergarten. A simple encounter over the drawing books, sitting side by side and peacefully exchanging colors whenever the other needed this particular pen the other just had in their chubby, little fingers. Maybe, that day, Iruka fell a tiny bit in love with you already. The tiniest bit; not necessarily romantic love. Their friendship continued to grow, especially when they found out coincidentally that they actually lived pretty close to each other, which made cookie visits and sleepovers for every party involved easier.

Throughout kindergarten, Iruka would almost cling to (Y/N). No matter if breakfast, lunch or the healthy afternoon snacks before the parents would come and pick their children up, he would insist on sitting beside (Y/N) and used every underhanded tactic he could make up — Crying on top of the list. You would always automatically join in, which mostly got him what he wanted. The tears would dry almost instantly and soon, Iruka was as chipper as always, munching happily on a cookie or apple slice, all the while his other hand was tightly holding onto yours.

Then, Elementary School came. And the situation changed. To Iruka’s horror, you two went into separate classes. Sure, he could see you in the breaks and talk to you like before, but the classroom seemed so much emptier than when you were inside a room. At first, he was insufferable about the situation. He cried to his parents that he wanted to be in your class, so often that his parents were at lost of what to do — until you stepped in. You, the small first grader you were, with the far too big backpack on your back and the untypically serious eyes. You took him aside, in Iruka’s eyes still tears glistening, and told him that you weren’t happy either, but that you were still friends at the end of the day and nothing would ever, ever change that. After all, you could still do sleepovers and play together, and what about learning for school (surprise, you never actually did that, even though this excuse was later on used far too often in front of your respective parents to meet up)?  Iruka had nodded weakly, wiped away the last remains of the tears and tried to smile toothily at you. With that, the issue was solved.

 

His parents probably thanked the gods or whoever was responsible for pranking little brats that in Middle School, you two were in the same class. And that was also the time Iruka noticed that there was something different about you, something which made him suddenly blush and stammer a bit whenever he was around you or you leaned a little bit closer into him. His palms would become sweaty and heat crawled into his neck and face, all the while his tongue would curl into a big knot. It was so embarrassing and more than once, you asked him if something was wrong, if something was the matter with him. Every time, Iruka couldn’t answer, just stuttered and stammered around, before quickly shaking his head and burrowing his nose in the next best book.

Then, when your birthday came up and you threw — with the good will of your parents, of course! — a birthday party with half of the class invited, Iruka realized what he felt for you wasn’t simple friendship. Not at all.

Spin the bottle. This game was a nightmare come true. The boy had to watch how you spun the glass bottle, watched with wide eyes and nervous hope how the bottle turned and turned, prayed wordlessly that it would stop and point at him, _pleasepleaseplease_ -! But the bottle wouldn’t stop. Instead, Iruka had to watch how you kissed the sporty, popular guy of the class, with a sick feeling in his stomach and envy edging at his teeth. Suddenly, he knew what he was feeling for you. It was so painfully obvious, it was a mystery to the boy how you didn’t figure it out already.

Love. At least, a crush.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“…I’m sure we will make the world a better place,” Iruka smiled at the crowd of proud family members, all neatly aligned in rows right in front of him, “Because I have trust in our generation to know what is right and wrong, and never forget an important lesson; That everyone of us is only human, with mistakes and faults, and with the potential to grow.”

Like he trained so many times over the last weeks, he turned around and gestured at the graduation class in his back. And like all the other times, you were also there, brightly smiling and waving with a little motion at him. Just a short wave of your fingers, only to return to claw into the roll of paper which held your freshly received school reports.

 _How does she do that? Everyone else also wears this stupid hat,_ absentmindedly, Iruka wiped the tassel out of his view, only to sigh inwardly when it immediately fell back into place, _And she can pull it off to look cute?_

Before the inevitable happened, Iruka looked again at the assembled crowd. Nevertheless, he could feel the blood rising to his cheeks and only through a sheer inhuman effort Iruka was able to suppress the red creeping up into his face. “Thank you very much for listening. Go Redfoxes!”

Over the applause and the screams of happiness, Iruka waved at the raging crowd, before he received his own school report from the head of his High School, Tsunade Senju, who congratulated him, before stepping to the rostrum herself.

His navy-blue gown was heavy as the teen turned to his fellow students. And of course, you had reserved a little bit of space in the front row for him, right by your side. When Iruka came to a stop and turned to face the crowd again, he could feel how your free hand innocently searched for his. Thankfully, due to the wide sleeves of the graduation gowns, nobody saw the gesture of friendship.

 

“You were great,” you whispered to him, still brightly smiling.

“I had a thorough drill,” he whispered back.

“Can you really believe it?” (Y/N) nodded at the happy faces all around them, the satisfaction and overall great atmosphere exploding all around them. “That we’re here now? At the end of High School?”

“No.” Iruka shook his head. “I still try to wrap my mind around the fact that I just held a speech for the whole graduation class. Don’t disturb me.”

“But you did it. As the class secretary, no less. And you managed to get the best marks out of all of us.”

Right. A proud grin stole a way on his face. And not only that, with his marks, the good comments and recommendations of his teachers and from the animal shelter where Iruka helped out on a regular base, he also got a stipendium for the prestigious Uzushiogakure University.

The happiness about the paid bills for his education turned sour when his deep-brown eyes zoomed in on your face. Not the same university as you. Even though you tried to apply for Uzu, you two wouldn’t go to the same university. No, you would go into the small university-village Tanigakure and went to the just as prestigious university. Far, far away from him. So goddamn far away.

Abruptly, you looked up to him and Iruka couldn’t react quick enough. There was still sadness on his easily readable face (you told him that too much to count) and your brows furrowed, in the middle of one of the happiest celebrations your young lives would ever know.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, while your hand squeezed his. “Why so sad?”

Iruka’s throat was blocked. He shook his head, before trying to smile at you, but the little, pitiful grimace which came out was not worthy of being called a “smile” at all. “Nothing.”

“You’re lying.”

“It’s… It’s not worth mentioning.”

 

You wanted to interject, your lips were already opened, but then your entire class erupted into cheers and threw their hats into the air. In the noise, talking was impossible and Iruka was for once grateful he couldn’t hear your voice over all the screams and shouts.

He didn’t want to hear your questions about his state. He didn’t want to hear the worry in your voice, so clear like the blue summer sky above them. He didn’t want to see how much you cared for him, in an unbearable _friendly_ way. How _friends_ did. Only friends.

This time, the smile didn’t feel as bad when Iruka tried again, but he had the distant feeling it had just as little effect as before, especially when the wrinkle between your eyebrows only deepened. One hand reached up to also throw the cap you wore with so much dignity, but with the other, you gestured to your wrist, drawing a little clock on the revealed skin.

_Later._

The sinking feeling in Iruka’s stomach didn’t fade at all, even when he was forcefully turned around by Genma and got pulled into the festivities of the graduation. Sure, he managed to smile and laugh widely like usual, threw his cap into the blue, blue sky and hugged his mom Kohari who had tears in her eyes and shook the hand of his father Ikkaku, who grumbled something about “the proudest moment of his life” when his dark eyes flew over the last school report Iruka would ever receive. Not even when they took photos and especially not when his parents marched over to your parents and struck up an excited conversation, hands flying around and faces alight with sheer happiness, leaving Iruka alone with you, his childhood friend.

 

 _Childhood friend._ Such a heavy word. So definitively. And didn’t describe at all how he felt around you. Your laugh was the best thing Iruka heard the whole day, your smiles the most beautiful motion on your face. When he had the sudden urge to vomit when he got to know you had a boyfriend, and was so relieved that he felt dizzy when one day, you walked up to Iruka and hugged him, sobbing into his pullover and telling only with broken syllables that the other teen broke up with you.

It hurts. Hurts to see you cry. But it hurt even more to know you were in a relationship and only came to him when it was over. Because _you only saw him as a friend_ , a brother, a shoulder to lean on. Not as a potential love interest, not as a _man_. Yes, he fell for you. Yes, he wanted to be the one to hold your hand, to kiss you and do… _more_ than this.

But you would never see him in that light. And soon, you two would live hours apart, only call each other, message, until the messages would diminish because you had surely a lot of stuff to do, because you would get a boyfriend who would receive all of your attention, because Iruka would try to sink himself into his studies…

He sighed deeply. These thoughts were running through his head since he realized that the end of High School was close and only intensified when he got the letter from Uzu and you yours from Tani. And they only darkened with every passing day, shortening the time he had with you.

 

“Iruka?”

His head perked when he heard his name. His mom looked with big, worried eyes at him, just like the rest of the group and immediately, he put on a wide, childish grin. “Aaah, sorry. I was somewhere else. What did you say?”

Even your parents were slightly bewildered. He could see it in their shared glance. And obviously, you noticed too, what earned Iruka another weak frown and a tug at his sleeve.

Kohari broke the silence. “Oh, we were just talking about getting together. Like in the good old times. A dinner in our favorite restaurant and I wanted your input. Wasn’t there a party of the whole class afterwards?”

“Sounds great,” he answered. “No worries, I think the party should just go on for one, two hours. Afterwards, the class should split up anyways.” Automatically, Iruka’s eyes drifted to you, who nodded at his words.

“Yeah,” you said, “Genma wanted to throw a big party at his house this evening, but I have absolutely no desire to go. You know, too much drugs, blood sacrifices and corpses.”

Iruka’s father roared in laughter. “I will definitely miss your unique sense of humor, young lady.”

“And I will definitely miss the awesome bread you always make, Mr. Umino.”

“Your compliments will also be missed. Come here,” Ikkaku opened his arms, grinning widely, “You know we will treat you like our own flesh and blood!”

Your mom rolled her eyes, all the while a gentle smile spread on her face. “Oh god, just take her as your daughter. Iruka, you will then become our son, isn’t that right?”

“Of course, Mrs. (L/N)!” With a last, determined shrug, Iruka took the two steps over to his by now “adopted” parents and slung his arm over the shoulders of your mom and dad, who accepted the gesture with another hearty laugh. “We can show them our true power as a family!”

 

Joking and laughing, the talk passed by and Iruka was able to forget his darker mood from earlier. It was always so easy to speak in a larger group that you were in, in comparison to talk to you in private. In private, his mind would run off towards impossible fantasies. In private, Iruka’s eyes would be glued to your lips and ask himself mindlessly how you tasted, felt, sounded if he would lean in and capture your lips with his. If you would be shy and freeze or if you would arch into him, eager hands and eager lips, sighing in relief of years or months of hidden feelings.

Dangerous terrain. Too dangerous.

Again, Iruka shoved any forbidden thoughts aside and tried to concentrate on the conversation. To his shock, it was about the date when you would leave town for Tani.

“So, (Y/N)…” Kohari wiped a single strand of her light-brown hair backwards. “Two months, then you’re off? Right? I remember Iruka saying something along these lines.”

_Two months, one week and three days._

“Yeah,” you said, “two months. Enough time for me to worry a lot about this and that.”

“This and that?” Ikkaku threw in.

You placed your hands on your waist, only to playfully glare at Iruka’s father. “Yes, this and that. If I will survive without Iruka, for example.”

Instantly, the heat returned with all its might to his face. The teen tried to fight it off, but measured at the little snicker going around the little group, all present people noticed.

“Aaaw,” your mom elbowed Iruka gently, “No need to be shy! I would’ve loved to see you two as roommates, considering you know at least how to properly operate a washing machine in comparison to our daughter over there.”

“Hey!” You pouted. “I can still hear you!”

“That was kind of the point, sweetie.”

“Mooooooom…”

“Or a lawn mower…”

“Dad! I won’t even have a lawn!”

“But you could help me over the summer in ours.” Your dad deadpanned back, not even moving one muscle in his face. Only the teasing sparkle in his eyes told about the mischief driving him forward, the same kind of mischief you inherited from him.

 

The banter went back and forth, what gave Iruka’s rebellious eyes the chance to sneakily glance over at you. And again, just in time to be caught by none other than you, who captured his eyes and never would let go.

Iruka felt how his heart accelerated when you raised a single eyebrow, before winking at him. It was always the same. You would only make a small, almost meaningless gesture at him and his heart would beat faster and louder, until the teen couldn’t even hear his own thoughts anymore. Being in love with you could be so wonderful and was at the same time such torture. _Sweet, sweet torture._

Two months. Two months for Iruka to enjoy the last bits of your presence before you two had to part. A flash of raw despair rushed through his chest, before Iruka suppressed any other thoughts of leaving, parting and solitude.

Right now, he was your friend. Right now, you two were finished with High School and a long, long summer was ahead of you. One you would spend together, you already promised to him.

_My last chance to make a move._

Quickly, Iruka shook his head. No, two months of friendship and laughter, of sun and ice cream and sheer happiness to be together, like you always had been together. Strangely enough, his heart didn’t become lighter from his usual mantra. In fact, his mood darkened, sullied by the imagination of you and him hugging (like you always did), parting ways (like you _always_ did) or spending the night together in one room and talking until morning ( _like you always did, get a grip on yourself!_ ).

Two months. Only two more months. Iruka hated the sound of these words.

 

He tried not to think too much about the distance and the hopelessness of his personal love life during the following celebrations. Only once in a while, his thoughts would return to the matter, especially when his eyes fell on your figure. You lost the heavy graduation gown and underneath… Underneath you wore a dress which stole the air right out of his lungs and made breathing in itself really difficult.

You were beautiful. Simply and utterly beautiful.

But Iruka didn’t dare to say that compliment into your face. Too often, he had tried to compliment you on your looks, only to receive a blinding, far too friendly smile or a compliment in return. What he wanted though, was you realizing what was lying underneath. A blush crossing your face, shyness edged into your features, paired with the realization that Iruka was a man who gave his earnest compliment to someone he liked much more than a friend liked a friend.

What he wanted was that you saw _him_. But that wouldn’t happen. Never.

At the mere thought and the already anchored knowledge, his heart ached. A dull, hollow pain, howling in his chest, before he forced himself to think about something else.

Finally, the celebration after the graduation faded. People started to gather their relatives and friends and left the school grounds one by one. As soon as the groups started to loosen up, Iruka’s and your parents walked into the direction of their cars, still animatedly talking and chattering. Their words rung slightly in Iruka’s ears, before he felt a smaller, soft hand slip into the wide sleeve of his robe. Gentle, warm fingers, curling around his wrist, fingertips feeling his pulse quicken like he was hit with electricity.

“Hey.” Your voice was weak and yet so overbearing in Iruka’s ears. “What’s the matter? You’re so silent.”

Breathing in was easy. But breathing out, allowing his breath to carry words, the truth — or a lie — , was hard. Iruka struggled with an open mouth, before his eyes locked with yours. Big, worried pools, and suddenly, lying into your face was easy again.

“I’m just thinking about what will change,” Iruka said and smiled, “You know? We’re not High Schoolers any longer. Responsible adults and soon, we will go and live on our own.”

_We will part. So much distance between us._

“You will be in Tani, I will be in Uzu… We will have roommates, our first courses, have to worry about ourselves and about the assignments, about… about parties and new friends and meeting new people…”

_You will be on your own. You will have your own friends, your own love, your own boyfriend. While I will only long for you._

“It’s… so surreal. You know? We were for such a long time everyday together and in two months,” Iruka breathed in, “This will end. I think that’s what made me so silent.”

 

Everything would end. Their youth was over, gone like an afterthought. When Iruka looked back, it all seemed to him like the blink of an eye. Like all the months and weeks and days they spent together were meaningless now.

_Only two more months._

Iruka swallowed the bitter lump of bitter ache, before he tugged you into the direction of their parents. “Now come,” his smile didn’t waver one bit, “They are waiting for us. Whoever is first can sit in the front seat?”

The prize for his offer were childishly sparkling eyes and a bright grin on your face. “Alright! It’s on!” Before he could even think about getting ready, you were already gone, the fabric of your loose dress fluttering behind you like the wings of an exotic bird.

 _Only two more months,_ Iruka thought and tried to catch up to you, but was already halfway sure he wouldn’t make it, _And then, she’s gone._

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The days passed, blurred into each other and Iruka hated how quickly the time flew by. He dreaded every evening when he went to bed and every morning when he stood up, because then his eyes would consciously dart over to the calendar hanging beside his desk. The same calendar which marked the rest of his days in Konoha and also, the rest of your days together. With big, bright, red crosses, mercilessly taking more and more time.

And like you promised, every single of these crossed-out days was spent together. No matter if now a short visit, walking around Konoha together, meeting up with friends, but one thing was missing until now and Iruka didn’t know if he should mention it or not.

A sleepover. One which was only theirs, talking silently and watching movies without really looking at them, looking at each other and smiling when the other did, snacking on all the small things they could gather from the kitchen…

And thankfully, you approached him about that matter only two weeks after the graduation ceremony. That way, Iruka didn’t have to stutter his way through such a simple question or fight of the hot, red embarrassment creeping its way up into his cheeks.

The heat had risen over the day, just like the humidity. His shirt was sticking to his too hot skin, even though Iruka only wore a tank top and light Bermuda shorts, all the while fanning himself lazily with a magazine about teaching methods for children with ADHD. Laying in a hammock in the shadows of two trees in the back of the yard of his parents had sounded heavily thirty minutes ago, but now, when the challenge of going back into the house and searching for a cool drink arose… Iruka grimaced.

No. Under no circumstances he would willingly subject himself to the inhuman sunlight burning onto the grass. Before that happened, he favored his burning throat and the unbearable dry tongue.

Just in the moment Iruka sighed lowly and tried to forget the illusion of a cool drink in his hand, the cold dew clinging to his fingers and cooling his skin, he heard your excited voice echoing through the garden, followed by your far too energetic steps.

“What are you doing, hanging around like this?” Cheerfully, you almost threw yourself into the hammock, arms opened wide and face turned into a bright smile. “It’s summer! We’re supposed to enjoy our youth!”

 

Iruka only survived the sudden close body contact by thinking of something entirely else. Cockroaches. Cutting onions. Something else totally upturning and not reminding his horny and hormone-driven brain that _you were off limits, at all times_.

Your sweet scent enveloped his brain, overriding every clear thought. Your body was neatly pressed against his, all warm and sweaty and curves and _you_ , making Iruka sweat out of an entirely other reason than the overall heat and humidity.

He was so dangerously close to pop a boner. And with his kind of luck, it would directly grow against your lower stomach, or you would see it, become horrified and run away…

Iruka shook quickly his head. Maybe his mother was right. Sometimes, he was a bit overdramatic. “I’m enjoying my youth,” he said instead, “Like, totally.” He waved with the magazine. “Woohoo. Party of my life.”

You pouted right into his face, eyes sparkling and mischief so clear that his old prankster-instincts started to awake again. “Meanie. That’s not what I meant and you know it. No, what about a sleepover? My parents won’t be home tonight.”

 _Sleepover._ _Alone, with you so close and probably in the same bed. Like when we were kids._

Again, Iruka had to shake his head to get rid of his dirty thoughts. “Alright,” he agreed light-heartedly, “Do you have something special in mind?”

“Mhm… Just a movie night, maybe? Unhealthy snacks, trashy movies, maybe some barely legal alcohol?”

“There’s no such thing as “barely legal” alcohol.”

With a cute giggle, you waved his words off. “Details, details. So, will you come? I already have popcorn, lots of chips, dips, chocolate en masse and _Sharknado_ waiting for us.”

“The one and only?” Iruka asked, even though his mind drifted entirely elsewhere than tornados and sharks mixed together. Instead, he couldn’t help himself but to notice the lovely flush on your face. How your hands gently slid over his flanks, even beneath the fabric of his shirt, innocent touch for you and almost sexually charged caress for him. Before you could unknowingly go any further, Iruka peeled himself off, fell out of the hammock, all the while babbling senselessly around. “Yeah, I mean, sure, we can do that! I also can get some stuff, like, you know, some sweets and maybe ice cream? Ice cream sounds really nice to me in this kind of weather, you know? And some drinks, non-alcoholic because that is literally the only thing I can get, after all, I have no fake ID-!”

 

Your laugh interrupted his rumbling and like never before, Iruka was mesmerized as you climbed out of the hammock, only to hug him despite the sweat clinging to both of your bodies. “Don’t worry too much, Iruka,” you whispered into his ear, “Just bring the trashiest movie you can find and we will be good. Come over at 6, okay?”

The teen could only nod weakly, too flabbergasted at the quite intimate gesture to answer properly. Even for your close friendship, this much skin to skin contact was unusual, definitely. Hell, he was the last one to complain, but if this would keep up over the course of a lonely movie night, Iruka would have some problems to hide something from you and it wouldn’t be his soft feelings.

 

(…)

 

So far, Iruka thought to himself, it wasn’t that bad. He arrived on time, was instantly, and under excited squeals, dragged into the familiar house and plopped down in a nest of pillows and blankets on top of a mattress you removed from your bed directly in front of the TV in your room. Bags of chips and sugary drinks were dispersed around you, liquid sticky and clinging to his fingers whenever Iruka took a little sip. And yes, even the occasional sip at a cheap beer which totally “fell out of the fridge”, as you claimed, wasn’t to be forgotten.

If Iruka could just forget that you were lying right beside him on the mattress. Every few _seconds_ , his eyes drifted from the screen to your body, only barely covered by a thin blanket. You were lying on your stomach, sucked on your cool drink through a straw, and your legs were splayed out behind you, only covered by a very short pair of cotton hot pants. Every now and then, you looked at him, lips tugged into a little smile, especially whenever one of the innocent people on screen died a particular bloody death.

To say Iruka hadn’t seen one bit of the movie would be an understatement. Absentmindedly, he angled for his own drink and sipped at it, all the while watching the people argue about their next actions. Well, if they didn’t have anything better to do in a tornado full of sharks…?

“Hey, Iruka?” Suddenly, your voice rung in the air.

Iruka’s scar itched. Not a good sign. “Mhmm.”

“Did you… Uhm…?”

He glanced again over. Your eyes were glued to the screen, but the teen had the distinct hunch that you weren’t looking at the screen and the gruesome hunt of the sharks through water and wind, but right through it.

There. Iruka stared long enough to see how your tongue flicked quickly over your bottom lip; a tantalizing sight which sent Iruka’s mind into a dangerous downward spiral.

_Her lips on mine. Her tongue meeting my skin._

_…_

_Oh god, I shouldn’t think about this!_

Still staring at the flying sharks and fake blood splattering over the scene, you wetted your lips once more, before raising your voice with a hesitant question he never expected to hear from you.

“So… Uhm… Did you ever… You know, do _it_?”

Iruka blinked in confusion. “What? What did I do?”

A blush flashed over your face, all the while your whole body fidgeted and squirmed around, what drew his traitorous eyes again to your bare legs. God, could you just stop moving? And being so goddamn tempting? Soon, the poor teen would lose his mind over his own awoken perverted and definitely wrong pictures of the skin of his childhood friend. Like you heard his thoughts and wanted to tease him further, you wiggled more around, until your hip bumped into his. “You know what I mean. The _thing_ , the you-know-what thing.”

“Now you’re just fucking with me.”

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about!”

_Fucking…_ The _thing_ …

Iruka’s brain had never worked so hard yet so slow before. Only after another couple of blind staring and listening to your weak mumbles underneath your breath, he understood. Not like a curtain was pulled open, but like a lightning hitting him, electrocuting his nerves and frying his brain.

The effect was immediate. Blood rushed into his face and his palms were sweaty like never before as his tongue stumbled over itself in his attempt to answer your question. “Wh-what? I-I have no-! I mean, yeah, I _mean_ , _no_ , I didn’t until now, there was just so much… And I didn’t find the right one until now, I think, and I only would consider it if it was-!”

_Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

Abruptly, Iruka closed his mouth before the really dangerous words sitting on the tip of his tongue came out. That was far too close to an unwanted confession than he liked. Far too close. That was the last thing he needed, so close before you would go to live your own lives, move out of your parental homes and go to university.

Another quick glance, just to make sure you didn’t realize what his stuttering truly meant. You were gnawing at your bottom lip, legs crossed at your ankles and feet rocking through the air. Up and down, again and again, drawing his eyes every time they nearly touched your barely cladded butt. Apparently, you were deeply in thought over his answer.

His blush brightened even further, spread to his ears and neck, all the while Iruka tried to form the same question; the same question which had burned on his soul for quite some time now but never dared to say out loud. “And… And you? Did you… Do _it_?”

You had just reached into a bag of chips and led a hand of them to your already open mouth. A strange croak escaped your lips, your fingers clamped into the chips and broke them into little pieces. Crumbs fell to the ground while you choked on nothing, coughing and blushing and coughing even more.

“Here.” Gently, Iruka patted your back, while his other hand scrambled for a bottle with a nice, fresh drink. “Drink this.”

You nodded while retching and coughing, your body wrecking against his palm and one hand pressed to your mouth to stop the spittle from flying everywhere. Iruka tried not to think about how warm your skin was beneath his hand or how soft you were, how cute you looked even now, but he shoved all these thoughts aside. It was about you, not his hormones or suppressed feelings. They had no place here.

“Better?” he asked when the coughing subsided and finally died down.

You nodded. “Yeah. Much better. Thanks.”

“No worries. That’s my job.”

“Your job? Then,” a last cough escaped, then you smiled so brightly at Iruka that his heart nearly escaped through his throat, “then, you have to come with me to Tani. Payment: cookies and my precious company.”

“I take it.”

“Good. Otherwise, you would build a union and nobody wants that.”

“Because unions are _so_ bad for workers.” Iruka remarked, patted your back once more and leaned again back onto the mattress. His fingers felt definitely colder and the slight buzz in his head from the beer made thinking a bit difficult. He tried to collect his thoughts again, while in the background the sharknado howled and brought its deadly carriage over the humans.

 

“Neither did I.”

Your voice ripped the teen once more out of his fuzzy thoughts. Iruka tried to remember what you were talking about, until you shuffled again closer. You must’ve also been more drunk than you believed, leaning your temple against his leg and looking up to him, with your incredibly beautiful eyes. “I didn’t do it,” you repeated silently, “Even though… Some of my ex’s wanted it.”

“Did you… want it?”

He heard how you sharply breathed in. But Iruka waited, crossed his fingers and bit his tongue at the same time, he didn’t even know why. There was just this small spark of hope, nothing more.

More shuffles and a low sigh. “No,” you said, “I… I didn’t want to do it with them. None of them.”

“Why?”

“Does there need to be a reason? I didn’t want to, point.”

“Okay.” Iruka didn’t realize he grinned from ear to ear until you poked his cheek, leaning more into him, your warmth and scent enveloping his senses. You were pretty close. You were pretty. Heat crawled into his face, even more than before, and the teen needed every single one of his remaining two brain cells to keep himself from blurting his confession right into your too close features.

“Hey.” To his surprise, a shy smile spread on your lips, all the while you poked again his right cheek. “Hey, Iruka.”

“Y-yeah?”

“What if, only hypothetically, I would propose to you a rather… unusual offer and just because we know each other for such a long time, you’re my best friend and I know you won’t hold it against me like, ever?

“Depends on the kind of offer you want to make.” Iruka said. “Hypothetically, of course.”

“Okay. Then, what if, hypothetically, I would ask you to…” A pause, a sharp inhale, then you continued, a little bit shyer and at the same time, a bit more serious than before. “I would ask you to be my first?”

 

_First? What?_

_She means… She really means…?_

Suddenly, Iruka had to swallow a heavy lump in his throat. “Do you… Are you serious?”

At first, the teen thought you would change your mind. Then, after an eternity, you nodded, biting in your lower lip. “Only if you want, though.”

He couldn’t stop it. There was a laugh rolling in his chest, almighty and tugging at his heartstrings. Born out of the fulfilled, half-buried hope you would one day answer his feelings. _Want_. You had no idea how much he wanted this. How long he waited for this. Under different circumstances, yes. Iruka had liked to imagine a heartfelt confession which you answered fully, with tears in your eyes and slinging your arms around his neck. A kiss also would’ve been nice, a silent admission that there was more than only friendship going on. But being your first… sexual…

In the back of his mind, Iruka was aware that this was far from perfect. It would hurt later on, hurt more than he could ever imagine. Even though one part of him wanted to celebrate and throw himself into your arms, the other, logical part of him tried to get his concerns in. Maybe that would help to cool down the heat curling in his lower stomach. “But… Why? Why now, why me? You will have no problem to find someone in Tani, I don’t understand-!”

“Oh gosh, Iruka.” Again, you poked his cheek with sharp fingers. “You already said it. Someone new. Someone I will never know as well as you. I know I can trust you and measured at the horror stories I heard from my other friends who already had that lovely first-time experience, I will want someone I can trust. I know,” you sighed deeply and your body sacked against his, breasts pressing against his arm and making thinking very difficult, “I know this is sudden and-and a crazy idea and… So not-smart, but… I don’t want to go to Uni and be a virgin anymore, Iruka. And I don’t want to be one of these girls who have a terrible first time with a stranger. Can you understand that?”

Could he? His mouth was dry and his tongue was in a big, fat knot, not able to utter a single word. Hazy pictures swirled through Iruka’s brain, and most of them were about you. All the pictures he hadn’t allow himself to dream about as long as you were out of reach.

“Can you understand me, Iruka?” Your voice was once more an anchor to reality. Big, pleading eyes bore into his, while smaller yet strong hands gripped into his upper arms. The heat in the room was unbearable, the weak fan in the corner of the room not doing much for the teen.

 

Iruka gulped loudly. “Yeah. Yeah, I understand that. But… But why me?”

A chuckle floated through the air. “We had that already. I trust you. And…” The blush intensified while you mumbled something underneath your breath, all the while your eyes fluttered across the room, refusing to go anywhere near Iruka.

“What?” he asked again. His nervousness was reflected in his voice, trembling slightly and breaking at the edges, but he was able to watch you, watch how nervous _you_ were, how _you_ tried to drown out your words in unintelligible mumbling and muttering, how _you_ edged closer and hugged him close, skin sweaty and hot until it felt like you tried to burn him with your mere presence.

“I know how gentle you are,” you finally whispered, the words a soft caress against his skin, “I know how careful and… and _friendly_ and gentle you are.

“You already said that.”

“It’s true though.” Your lips popped open while you thought about your next words, always considering and always weighing them against your intentions. “I wanted to say, you know, because you’re gentle… It would be perfect for a first time.”

If possible, Iruka could literally _feel_ how the blood rushed through his veins. A wonderful lightheadedness spread through his body at the feeling of you cuddling closer to him. God, this was already the best night of his life, with nearly all of his dreams fulfilling themselves. Not so innocent skin to skin contact with you. Your arms around him, your pleading voice in his ears that the hair on his arms was standing up with every breath of your lungs. The cherry on top would’ve been the famous three words, with a breathless explanation why the confession only came now.

_I realized… That we would part soon. I couldn’t let you go, not like this, not without knowing that I held back what I had to say all these years. Because the truth is, that I liked you for a long time, Iruka._

“Perfect?” he finally croaked out. “Me?”

You nodded shyly. “Yeah. I put a lot of thinking into this, okay?”

“I’m not doubting that.”

“Then why do you sound like you don’t believe me?”

“Because…” His mouth was open, but when Iruka looked into your face, he couldn’t think of one single thing to say. Like someone wiped out his whole short-term memory at once. So, he just closed his mouth again and shook his head, unable to speak what had been on his mind for so many years. “Because I didn’t think of myself in that light.” He finished.

 

Your laugh rung in his ears and the closeness made Iruka’s breath hitch. Damn, you would be the death of him. “Hardly anyone thinks of themselves in that way.”

Just when the brunet wanted to say something, _anything_ , your hands wandered from his arm to his thigh, the one pressed to her bended knees. Instantly, his spine straightened and hot blood shot into his face. It was bad for his control, bad for his feelings, just in general really bad for Iruka himself. Especially when you started to draw little circles onto his leg, your index fingers innocently following the threads of his knee-length pants before coming to a stop right at the rim to his knee. That simple gesture sent shockwaves of raw, hot feelings through Iruka’s body.

“So…” One look, and Iruka was gone. The beautiful blush on your face, your lips pursed into an insecure smile, while there was a spark of mischief shining in your eyes. “What would you say? Do you want to be my first?”

What a question. In the back of his mind, Iruka was very aware that this was a bad idea, the worst of them all. But before his brain could do any more than sputter incomplete sentences, his mouth already ran off. “Yeah. If you want to be mine?”

He just wished these words didn’t sound this romantic. Thankfully, you didn’t notice it, if now because you were high on endorphins or because you were slightly tipsy. And Iruka also didn’t have the time to ponder about his awkward agreement too much. One second, there were several inches between you and him, the next, the teen was wide-eyed and flabbergasted to feel your lips on his. Moving and sliding against his, your whole upper body pressing against his side.

_Soft. Warm. Nice. Like it. Love it._

_Yeah. It’s… It feels really good._

Iruka’s eyes fluttered close. Yeah, kissing you definitely felt good. Great even. With a groan vibrating in the back of his throat, he started to react. Feel more, experience more. His lips moved and after a few clumsy attempts, he found a rhythm which seemed to please you. More moans floated through the air, mixed, intermingled until he had no idea which was who’s anymore.

 

Didn’t matter. Your arms pulled eagerly at his shoulders, fingers gripped harder and dug deeper. Iruka took the cue and pressed forward. His long-buried love fired up, made him kiss much more aggressive than he would ever think to be. He was the one to hungrily chase your taste, he was the one to grip your waist and drag you closer, his tongue was the one to gently prob against your lips. And _thank the gods_ , you allowed it just as eagerly as he had reacted.

Your fingers burned on his arms as they were dragged over his skin. Fingernails dug down, the pain erupting bitter-sweet. More moans, swallowed by his mouth and your tongues finally met.

Iruka was on cloud nine. His mind swirled around, became hazy and blurred by the heat coursing through his body, especially in his lower stomach. Pure, raw lava, burning right underneath his skin, pulsing and beating with every little sigh you spilled. Hot breath crashed into his mouth, more sweat soaked into his thin clothing, while your hands went up again, crawled up to his neck, to his face, eagerly explored his features with all the softness in the world.

Iruka’s dick was already hard when he pulled away. His shorts were painfully tight and the teen felt like scratching off the rest of the offending fabric, just to get as close as he could physically get to you. Your hands twitched, fingertips stroking softly over his cheeks, before you spoke up, breathing hard and words shaking slightly. “Oh man… That was… that was _intense_.”

“Yeah.” For more words, Iruka simply wasn’t ready. He still tried to regain his breathing when you shuffled around again, your legs hooking over his and inching closer. Too close, almost, but still not close enough. Dangerously close to his straining pants, but before he could shy away and hide, you were already in his lap. A soft sigh escaped from your lips, breathed into his hair, all the while he tried not to curse and hiss when your hot middle rubbed against his. Teasingly, achingly slow, torturous and feeling _so damn_ good. He had no idea if it was intention or not. He only knew that it felt so _good_ it nearly hurt. Whimpers built on his lips and fell, urging you to giggle cheekily.

“Is that alright?” you asked. And again, the pressure of your body against his increased, making the boy hiss and squirm. “You always can throw me off, you know that.”

“Oh god, never.” In any other situation, the teen would’ve been mortified. Mortified at the breathy tone of his voice, the desperate edge to it, to _please, please, please_ never go away and not mentioning anything outside of this room. But he wasn’t in any other situation and like this, he dared to reveal more of his feelings to you than he ever had before. “I want. God, how much I want this,” he mumbled. Courage flashed through his body and he pressed a quick kiss to your neck. A delicious shudder wrecking through your whole body was the answer, just as much as the loud sigh you let out.

 

“Did you like that?” he breathed into the crook of your neck. And when you nodded, sharply and eager for more, he gave you more. Nipped at your feverish, sweaty skin, pressed more and more kisses along your neck, enjoying the squirms and twitches of your body far too much to stop so soon. A curtain of lust and greed laid over Iruka’s mind, fueled by your reactions and the pleasurable feeling of your arms wrapping around him and your lips moaning his name. Fingers clawing into his scalp, tugging and urging further on, reacting to every motion the teen put into place.

“Gods, Iruka…” you sighed again, obviously just as far gone as he was. “Gods, please… I want it. Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not teasing you,” he mumbled and blew another kiss to your neck. A shudder was his reward. “I’m just making sure you want this. Us.”

“I already said so. Please, Iruka. Please.” Your hands cradled his face, dragging his lips closer to yours. He allowed it, allowed the kiss, allowed himself to be swept away by the almost desperate force you used. Tongues met, lips moved, hot breath caressed his skin until Iruka couldn’t keep the moans and low sounds of pleasure inside of him any longer.

Kissing you was sweet, sweet torture; Torture he would dream about in years, long for it and probably also cry over, but it was the only thing he would ever get from you.

 _And she will always remember me as her first_ , Iruka thought, before another low groan was ripped from his mouth and swallowed by yours.

Only when you started to wiggle in his arms, your fingers grazing over his stomach and shortly after that, right over his bare stomach, the brunet stopped and drew back.

“What are you doing?” he asked. His voice was raspy like never before, like he smoked a whole package of cigarettes at once.

“Isn’t that obvious?” you asked. Your index finger edged upwards, over his stomach and hiked centimeter for centimeter his shirt up. “I stated what I want. And it definitely involves you and me naked.”

Iruka wanted to protest, but the words died on his tongue, before he closed his mouth again. Hesitantly, he leaned backwards, his chest heaving from the heat inside his body and inside the room, all the while you still sat in his lap, with your fingers crawling further and further upwards. You were dead set on achieving your goal. There was no chance he could deter you from that, now, that you were so intently focused on undressing him.

Iruka watched you, how you stared with an undefined, hungry expression at his stomach and chest. He swam a lot, no matter if summer or winter. Thanks to that, he had an athletic build, something he never properly appreciated before.

Now, he did. Because you seemed to like it, if Iruka wasn’t completely off. Fingertips sluggishly circled over his stomach, drew upwards to his now exposed chest. They stroked past his hardened nipples and he was very thankful you didn’t seem to notice them. Knowing you, you would’ve used the chance to tease him endlessly about it.

Obediently, he raised his arms when you tugged at the shirt he wore. The fabric obscured his vision for a mere second, but Iruka nevertheless cursed every moment he wasn’t able to see your face and watch your actions. Yes, he was sure. Later on, he could beat himself up over this stupid decision. Later. Now, he would enjoy _whatever this was_ as much as he could and give you exactly what you wanted.

A proper first time with someone who cared deeply about you.

 

“I didn’t know,” you said, eyes still skimming over his upper body, “that you were this fit.”

“It has been some time since we bathed together.”

“Oh, come on! We were also at the lake a few times!”

“Last year. Maybe your memory fools you?”

You grumbled lowly under your breath. “My brain is worse than swiss cheese. Holes everywhere.”

Despite the playful, light banter, your fingers continued to dance over his hot skin. All over his chest, playing at the edges of his collarbones, dipping into the crease. Lower, inching over his lower stomach, dangerously close to the button of his pants and to the restrained bulge. A whimper echoed through the air and Iruka needed a second to realize he was indeed the one to let out the ridiculously high whimper. Just when he wanted to protest, you made your boldest move yet.

He gasped out as he felt how your torturous hand cupped his straining dick through the rough fabric. Not much, just a single touch. But it was _your_ touch, _yours_ and _yours_ alone which could make him feel like his skin was too tight or that he would explode right in his pants if you continued to surprise him like that.

Measured at your expression, you were maybe just as surprised by yourself as Iruka was. “Oh my,” you mumbled and dared to rub a little up and down. “Oh… Oh my.”

Just tiny movements of your wrists and still. Iruka couldn’t help but to throw his head backwards, lost to the sensation of fabric moving over his sensitive dick, the feeling of someone else’s hand than his moving in the same, slow, sluggish way he preferred when he had to take care of a particular pesky hard-on.

“Gods,” he hissed through gritted teeth, “Gods, please, stop for a sec-!”

“Oh, shit! Did you…?” The embarrassment shone through your words, but also attacked Iruka’s pride.

“No,” he mumbled, a little bit sheepishly, “No, no! I just… Need a second.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah, I am sure.” Iruka breathed out, a steadying, low exhale, cooling him down just the tiniest bit necessary to keep a level headed approach to the whole thing.

 

“How about…” He sat up straight, watching you in the blue light of the TV. “How about you?”

“What about me?” you instantly gave back. But the cautious touch to the lower rims of your top made very clear that you understood.

Iruka only gave a meaningful glance towards the fabric you dropped right beside the mattress. You followed suit, looking first at his shirt, then into his eyes, and back to the shirt. Then, with a last, untypically hesitant glance at him, you pulled your top upwards.

Subconsciously, Iruka held his breath while he watched. Inch for inch, bare, naked skin appearing to him. For him. Just for him. A soft stomach, a light sports bra, raised arms and again, your shy glance. Right into his heart. Then, with shaking fingers, you reached for the rims of your bra. The fabric was not padded at all, like this, Iruka could already see the hard nubs almost poking through the cloth, tempting and mesmerizing all the same.

But before you could attempt to raise the sports bra too, he inched closer, making you freeze on the spot.

“It’s okay,” he said, reaching out without touching you, “We can take it slowly. No pressure.”

The shaky smile you gave him told Iruka enough to know that his words came just at the right time. “Really?” you asked. “The one boyfriend I tried to sleep with didn’t… He just wanted to get down to business, you know? So… I thought…?”

Iruka’s blood boiled at the thought. There had been some boyfriends in your past and only two which he believed close enough to you that you would even try to have your first time with them. Neither of them was of the patient type, loud, rowdy and always surrounded by girls due to their achievements in sports. He shook his head and inched even closer. Your knees and his were touching now, skin against skin.

“This won’t be a race. It shouldn’t be. We do this in our own tempo. If you’re uncomfortable with anything, tell me. If I’m uncomfortable with anything, then I will speak up. And if you want to stop entirely, then I will also accept that.”

“Gosh, Iruka.” You sniffled, but the smile betrayed your painfully obvious relief. “You speak like you already had your first time.”

“No. But I know what I want from it.” He always thought about his own first time. Dreamed of it in all colors, sounds and smells. And Iruka swore to himself to be as attentive and careful as possible, to talk about his sex life and everything in between with his partner, to make it as harmonious and fulfilling as possible.

 

Again, the teen leaned forward and dared to do what he always loved to dream about when it came to you. Gently, his fingers stroked over your jaw, felt the softness of your skin, only to cup your cheek fully. Your eyes met his, the shine of insecurity paining the brunet more than anything.

“Hey.” Iruka cocked his head. “Hey. It’s okay. It’s just me. We know each other now for how many years exactly?”

“Far too many,” you giggled weakly. Your fingers rose and touched warily the back of his hand, before they closed fully around his digits. “Far, far too many years.”

“See?” Iruka smiled, his thumb stroking over your cheek. Back and forth, again and again, until he saw how the nervous tension in your body faded away. “You don’t have to put on an act or be someone else around me. We’re doing this our way, no one else’s.”

“Gosh,” you repeated, voice hoarse and incredibly arousing, “Are you really sure it’s your first time? This is like the dream of every girl come true.”

“Otherwise, you wouldn’t have asked me to be your first.”

“Right.” This time, you moved closer. The heat of your body clashed with Iruka’s as you crawled again into his lap, your knees resting on each side of his hips and your midrift again deliciously pressed to his lower stomach. “Right,” you whispered into his face, the hot breath washing in waves over his lips, “Thank you, Iruka. Thank you so much.”

Before the teen could say anything, your lips again descended on his. Moving, tasting, claiming. More eager than before, feverish in their desire to feel. A groan vibrated through his throat, deep and guttural, nothing like any other sound the brunet ever produced before.

Everything he ever hoped for.

His hands automatically laid upon your hips, feeling the soft, sweaty skin and dragging your body closer. Closer, _closer_ , not close enough. He kissed back full force, hungrily chased after your lips, answered with all of his so long hidden feelings. More moans, and with a low growl, you broke apart, heavily panting and sweating even more.

Without a word, but still painfully close, you pushed against him. Slowly and not daring to look away from your captivating eyes, Iruka leaned backwards, further and further, until he fell completely flat onto the mattress.

Iruka had to swallow a lump when he looked up to you. A little grin tugged at the corners of your slightly swollen lips as you sat there, straddling him, shirtless and all in all so glorious he had to close his eyes for a second to focus.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered before he could stop himself. Then, his heart missed a beat. Goddamn, what was he saying? Such a heavy compliment would definitely reveal his feelings and then you would surely shy away!

 

Thankfully, the lust and alcohol dulled your judgement. You smiled only, before reaching again to your sports bra. This time, your hands didn’t shake. This time, you looked confident and bold. So, this time, Iruka didn’t stop you and only watched how your hands peeled off the skin tight fabric. More naked skin, wonderful curves and two dark, hardened nubs.

“So beautiful,” he repeated, gripping again into your hips, “You are amazing, (Y/N).”

“You too, though.” Muscles moved beneath his hands, rocking your hips against his straining dick, what caused Iruka to hiss lowly. “Definitely beautiful. And definitely amazing.”

“We’re both pretty amazing.”

Your breathless laughter mixed with his. The light of the TV created wonderful dark and blue shadows on your skin, before it almost went completely dark. The credits started to roll, ominous music playing, but these things were just background music for Iruka. You were straddling him, your hands on his chest, stroking up and down. Fingertips circling his hard nipples, dark brown protruding from tanned, rough skin.

“I could do that forever,” you whispered shyly. Again, you leaned over him and your hair fell in sweaty curls around your face as you breathed more compliments into the crook of his neck, all the while adding little kisses and bites to the mix. “I always thought you’re cute and sweet. Now, you’re hot. God, why haven’t we done this sooner…?”

Iruka could only whimper wordlessly. His muscles trembled beneath your touch, addicting and poisonous, while he tried not to just grab you and roll you around. It would be your decision. Everything would be your decision.

Your hips continued to buck against his. Two layers of rough fabric rubbed against his dick, together with the delicious pressure of your body. More heat, more sweat, more moans and when Iruka dared to cup your butt in his hands and move slightly with you, instead of laying motionless beneath your movements, you sighed and shuddered. Wonderful, wonderful relief.

“Are you…” he gasped in between, barely conscious at this point, “Are you… Do you have…? Can we-?”

 

Not a single coherent word. He was simply too far gone, too captured in your movements and actions to grasp a single straight thought. Just one thing was one his mind besides the obvious lust curling in his lower stomach and the desperate ache in his dick.

Only when you stopped every single movement, breath labored and heavy, Iruka was able to speak his mind, in a rough, hoarse voice he hadn’t known of himself until now.

“What about protection?”

In the dim light the brunet wasn’t too sure, but at least he could feel your muscles stiffening and the sudden tension in the room. Talking about something so essential, made their deal seem even more real. Before, it had been an abstract construct, a far away plan and nothing more. Now, his words abruptly ripped them both out of their cloud castles.

“Uhm…” You fidgeted around. “Y-yeah, I-! I have some-some condoms here, just…” Hastily, you scrambled away, all flailing arms and legs and slightly panicked voice.

Iruka turned his head and watched how you hastily opened a few drawers of the nightstand, before you apparently found what you were looking for in the second-lowest drawer. His breath also rolled like thunder through the room, only to hitch loudly when you turned around, a small package in your hands.

Gods, you would really do this. Iruka didn’t dare to move a single muscle when you came over again, steps light and insecure. Then, after a quick, wordless exchange, you lowered yourself to your knees and reached out the package. “Is it…” You coughed, before continuing. “Is it the right size?”

In the dim light, it wasn’t easily visible, but he still took the package and tried to decipher the tiny, tiny numbers on it. “Should be,” he mumbled, still searching for the description on the back, “Nominal width is… 54 millimeters. That’s perfect. And the standard of 205 millimeters in length, it should be good… Yes, here it is. You know, the length of all kinds of condoms are almost the same, at least 18 centimeters. But you have to watch out for the width and that is mostly the reason men claim to not like sex with a condom. If the condom is too tight, the nerves are getting cut off and if it’s too loose, the condom could slip off and expose both partners to STD’s and other stuff like that.”

“Sounds like you did your research.”

Instantly, Iruka blushed. “That-! That isn’t-! I mean, yeah, I did some research, but just because my dad wanted to have this really embarrassing talk with me about a non-fitting condom in his past and how it ruined his first time, so I panicked and just told him I would look it up on my own, just to escape this really ridiculous and kind of disturbing-!”

“Wooow. Okay, I get the picture.” Your laugh rung in his ears and Iruka let his head fall backwards. His face burnt in his shame at giving a little lesson, about condom sizes nonetheless!

 

Only a gentle hand running over the nape of his neck and wiping away some sweat ripped him out of his shame.

“Don’t worry too much,” you leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, just a short, sweet pressure, “You giving lectures is quite cute, I have to say. Even though I’m probably the only one who thinks that.”

“But-!” Another quick kiss, this time aimed directly at his lips.

“No buts,” you whispered against Iruka’s mouth, “I really think you’re cute. Let it rest.”

“O-Okay. I think… Yeah, I can do that.”

“Good. Then…” A wary hand gestured towards your own shorts. “Should we?”

The hesitance curled in Iruka’s belly, strained and pulsed, but he managed to nod weakly. Yes, they should. Or… They shouldn’t?

It was surely not the completely correct thing to do, but it was useless worrying by now. Even when there had been no deflowering yet, some things couldn’t be undone and kissing like this, making out like this, speaking and complimenting each other like this… Not like friends, more like true lovers. There was no turning back, just taking one step after another, further and further forward. So, Iruka dared to look directly into your eyes, all the while he tried to find the right words.

“Yeah. I… I think we can. Let me just…” Slowly, he slid over the mattress. “Want to join me?”

Your smile was answer enough, but his nervousness only eased when you also lowered yourself to the mattress. Your legs pressed against his, toes prodding and wrenching gently themselves into the tiny space between his, all the while you looked from beneath your hesitantly lowered eyelashes at him.

Without breaking the eye contact, Iruka reached upwards and untied the hair tie. His heavy strands fell immediately to the side, before he leaned in and initiated his first kiss of the evening. Slowly, thoroughly, letting his emotions direct the movements of his lips. And, a short flash of courage zapping through his body, he allowed his hand to laid on one of your breasts.

 

Soft. Warm. _Soft_. A shudder wandered through your whole body, but before Iruka could flinch away, you actually arched into the simple touch. Your eyes were now fully closed and a moan drifted over Iruka’s face, and so close was yours. Again, he shuffled closer, eyes intently set on your features.

You were so beautiful. Unable to help himself to stay away, Iruka leaned in to kiss you, and when your lips immediately opened to accept him eagerly, he pressed gently forward. Hot, wet tongues, slow, luxurious movements. A soft breast in his hand, a hard nipple poking and straining against Iruka’s palm, a delicious whimper in the air, mixing with the labored breath.

“Gods,” you moaned lowly into his mouth, while some of your fingers reached down to the zipper of his pants, “Gods… It’s-! It’s too hot, I don’t know, it never felt like this before.”

He nodded hastily, lightning crackling right beneath his skin as he felt how you fiddled with the small button. “Okay. Yeah, just… Me, too.”

The sound of the zipper becoming undone echoed in the sudden silence. Out of instinct, Iruka pressed his forehead to yours and closed his eyes, too focused on the feeling of your hand slowly, oh so slowly opening his pants, before reaching inside and-!

A flare shot through his spine. Iruka inhaled sharply, bit his tongue, tasted you and a little bit of blood on his tongue. Your colder fingers softly touched his dick, directly, without any preamble. Gods, you were so straightforward. Too direct for him. His toes clenched, unclenched, while he pressed out single words, undermined by his hips trying to chase the sweet friction of your palm. “Stop, wait, give me-! Oh shit, fucking-!”

“I never heard you swear,” he could hear the cheekiness simmering into your voice, “Good to know I only need to grab you by the-!”

“Don’t say it. Don’t destroy this.” Iruka gasped.

A low sigh caressed his sweaty neck. “You’re right. Yeah, let’s enjoy the moment more.” A slight twist of your wrist which had Iruka reeling. The friction, the feeling of another hand than his own, the difference of temperature, your gentle words in his ears. Too much, too little. Another whimper fell from his lips as your hand rubbed eagerly up and down. You palmed gently the tip of his dick, cupping the hot flesh in your small hand, enjoying every twitch and every little moan.

 

“Please,” he begged, _pleaded_ , “I want… Really, want you.”

You nodded hastily, the hair shuffling over the mattress and your eyes sparkling in the darkness. “Me too. I want you, too.”

The closest thing he could admit. And it was worth it, seeing the happiness in your face and the quick motions of your hands when they flew over to your own shorts, tugging the waistband down and _holy shit-!_

Out of instinct, Iruka looked away when you shimmied out of your pants. The last bits of decency, the very last bits of you he didn’t know. How ironic, when his aching dick was already bare for you to see, in all its wet, hot and sullied glory. He could feel your movements through the mattress, the slight bump of your wrist and hips into his naked stomach, the toes prodding into his shins. After a short second of hazy thinking and debating, Iruka nodded to himself and followed suit. His knuckles brushed over your forearms as the teen worked at the rest of his pants, what caused you to smile brightly at him.

You were so happy. So glad you would do this with him. Something seemed to melt inside of the boy as he watched you longer and longer, how you smiled at him and bit your lips, before he remembered that there was still a half-open short clinging to his legs. Blushing, he dragged the fabric over his knees and fiddled with the rest, then finally managed to undress himself completely without being a clumsy idiot.

Anymore of a clumsy idiot.

Completely stripped of every protective layer he could put on. Iruka bit the inside of his lip until he could _nearly_ taste the blood coating his tongue, but then your curious hands were again on his torso.

“Don’t be ashamed, please,” you said lowly, hands already reaching out again. But this time, they hovered over his chest, waited for a sign of permission. “We’re doing this together. Remember?”

Iruka nodded hastily. His throat felt too dry to do anymore than that, but a new shudder wandered over his back when you shuffled close enough to feel the heat of your skin against his. With trembling fingers, he reached over and cupped your face. Finally, your bodies were flushed to each other, arching and aching for something neither of them truly fully understood. A small kiss, barely breathed to your lips, and Iruka paused for a second, only to see you nod weakly. Another kiss followed, long and drawn out. Hands wandered, slithered over hips and calves, slung out of instinct your leg over his waist, flinched when you moaned into his mouth. Every motion grew more desperate, fired up by the darkness surrounding them.

 

A quick roll on the mattress, and Iruka was laying on top. Still kissing, fumbling and fiddling, he grabbed the little package, before he backed slightly away. “Can you…” he panted, swallowed, tried again, “Can you maybe give me a hand? I’m not too sure…”

When he held the condom out to you, his heavily trembling fingers crinkling the foil, your giggle made the whole situation easier for the teen. Together, even when it took a little bit, you managed to wrap his dick into the somehow slippery rubber. Your gentle hands were a big help, alongside your sweet nothings, whispered into his ear and buried in the single strands which fell loosely around his face.

“So pretty.” You whispered between kisses.

Iruka’s stomach churned. _Pretty_. But before his manly pride could roar at the word, you pressed more kisses and more words together, until the syllables were mixed up and almost interchangeable. “So… hot… cute… gods…”

His pride lowered his head again. Yes, hot and cute were good words.

He knew what was expected of him, what needed to be taken care of and how an almost always uncomfortable first time could be countered. Carefully, his right hand slipped between your bodies, going lower and lower to the point of no return. Coarse hair caressed his fingertips as he inched further.

You tensed up and Iruka immediately stopped.

“Everything alright?” he breathed.

A few shallow breaths, a deep inhale, then…

“Yes. It’s just… Please. I want you.” An inch, nothing more. But your hips arched that particular inch into his hand and that was enough for him.

A last assuring look, then Iruka allowed his index and middle finger to gently spread your outer labia and touch the small, swollen pearl hidden between. It was… nothing like he imagined. It was wetter than he thought, and the sweet gasp escaping your mouth made the teen moan lowly in return.

Hesitantly, Iruka started to move his fingers more. Rolling the clitoris, sluggishly rubbing the valleys beside it, gently trying to not _fuck up_. And it worked.

 

He could see it in your face. The closed eyes, half-opened mouth, sharp inhales and shallow exhales, some sweat drops clinging to your forehead. The beautiful flush spreading over your entire face, the neck and your breasts.

An idea flashed through his head. Iruka bent his head and showered your neck with kisses, slowly going lower, until he could caress the soft skin of your chest with his lips. His reward were the hands suddenly burying itself in his hair, dragging him as close as possible, all the while his name fell in breathless prayers from your mouth.

“Gods, Iru-! Iruka, oh gods, Iruka, please, please _please_!” A strong buck of your hips into his fingers, more friction and more caresses for you. “Oh yes, right-! _Right there!_ Iruka!”

The teen was really glad your parents were gone for the evening. He wasn’t entirely sure otherwise if this would’ve gone any further. But hearing you this loud, moaning openly his name and obviously enjoying what he did… Iruka had to pause for a second to compose himself.

No way he would come early. No, no freaking way he would ruin this.

According to the textbooks and the internet, there had to be… His fingers dipped lower, the heel of his thumb still rubbing against your clit. You whined lowly when his fingertips slid between the inner labia, rimming the hole which eagerly mouthed at the intrusion.

It was even wetter there. The slow foreplay ( _Wow_ , Iruka thought to himself with a little bit of wonder, _Are you really reacting to me like this?_ ) prepared you more than necessary. Wetness immediately coated his fingers and when he moved them, the distinct sticky sound even overpowered the trembling gasps spilling from your mouth.

“I’m…” His voice broke, just after a word. Iruka’s chest felt like it would explode any moment, too full of emotions and too tightly bound by his hidden feelings. “I will make it as good as I can,” he whispered, all the while pressing his index finger into you, “Tell me when I have to stop.”

 

So warm. So hot. So wet. All of that and Iruka had to squeeze his eyes shut at the mere imagination of having his dick engulfed in that…!

 _No. Stop._ One breath in, two breaths out. God, any more of these forbidden… any more of these fantasies and Iruka would just explode right into the condom without a chance of recovery. Carefully, eyes still closed, he started to move the single finger inside of you, drawing it back out of the tempting heat. Your mewls only spurred him on. Picking the pace up, Iruka started to rock against you. His wrapped dick was laying snugly against your lower stomach, but you were so lost in the pleasure that you probably didn’t notice. All the while, he continued to finger you, stroked, pulled, widened gently. All the while, Iruka continued to look into your face, always aware of any kind of sign of displeasure.

Suddenly, your eyes cracked open. A haze laid over them, and the lazy smile spreading over your face told about his efforts. “Add a second one,” you said, one hand coming up to cup his cheek, “I can take more than that.”

“Are you sure?” he asked weakly.

“You know, I kind of masturbate on a regular base. I’m sure. Please,” you breathed a kiss to his nose, “add a second one.”

Your hips rolled against him, underlining your point further.

Iruka felt the blood creeping into his head. Gods, the pictures of you fingering yourself were simply too much. _Don’t think about it, don’t think about it!_ Instead, he added the second finger, just like you wished.

It was definitely a tighter fit. Experimentally, when you had swallowed both of his fingers to the knuckles, Iruka scissored them. Your answer was a moan, and a breathy “More!”. And Iruka obliged. Always gentle, but insistent, he continued to please you. The palm of his hand rubbed over your clit, giving the slightest bit of pressure to the bundle of nerves. When he was sure you could take it, the teen slowly eased his ring finger into your sex. Definitely a greater challenge, but after a few minutes of kissing, massaging and whispering to each other, you relaxed your muscles to the point where Iruka could press forward.

It was so hot in your room. The white linen of the mattress cover clung to his skin, the sticky sounds of your fingering mixed with the gasps and moans. Music to his ears, wonderful, desperate music, hungering for more.

 

“Oh _fuck_ , Iruka!” you growled as he again thrusted his hand into you. “Please! I want you! Not your fingers, I want _you_!”

Lightning zapped through his spine. Oh man. It was time. The time he dreaded, anticipated, feared. Nodding hastily, he withdrew his fingers. The smell of sex hung heavily over you two, and the sticky feeling on his fingers aroused him even more. With a pounding heart jumping into his throat and choking him, Iruka fumbled around until he found himself between your legs, staring right into your dazed eyes.

“I’m going to do it.” He warned you. His wrapped dick laid across your slit, rocking forward with the subconscious trembles of his hips. “We’re going to…”

A last chance for you to back out. But when you only giggled, full of cheeky confidence, a little bit of tension inside his stomach unfurled. “No way we can stop now. I’m not going to repeat myself again. _I want you_.”

“Okay.” Iruka couldn’t suppress the smile growing on his face. It would happen. It would really happen. Oh gods, he would really sleep with you. Lay with you, move inside of you, have sex with you.

With all the gentleness he possessed, Iruka placed the tip of his aching dick at your entrance. He actually whimpered weakly at the mere feeling and knowledge what was going to happen in just a few seconds. You squirmed beneath him, legs intertwined and lower stomachs flushed together. The heat in the room was nearly unbearable, sweat tainted all of Iruka’s body, back and frontside.

A last, assuring look, then he started to push inside. The tightness and warmth felt so good around him, too good to go slow. Only with the biggest of efforts, Iruka didn’t just snap his hips forward to bury himself deeply inside of you. No, this would be bad. Very bad, for you, for him, for the both of you. It would definitely hurt, despite the careful preparation. So, he gritted his teeth, muscles in his back straining against the devilish voice inside his head, and continued to be slow and gentle.

That was what you asked of him. To be gentle, a true friend.

Your mouth gaped open, eyes wide and not breathing at all. You held your breath. Not good. Iruka stopped, halfway inside, just before he thought where he had to stop anyway.

“Everything alright?” he asked. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

 

The following words made Iruka nearly pull out.

“Yeah. Just… Just a bit.”

Quickly, the teen shored himself on his palms. The extra room between your heated-up bodies made thinking easier. “Then talk to me. We just have to wait a bit. It’s okay.”

“But…” To his incredible horror, a single tear rolled down into your hair. Hands reached upwards, stroked over his upper arms and tried to tug him down again, but he persisted. “But it’s okay. It’s supposed to hurt, right? It’s my first… Our first time after all.”

“Now, do I have to repeat myself? If anything is troubling you, we can stop.” Iruka couldn’t believe what he heard. Did you really feel this obliged to make it good for _him_? When he tried to make everything good for _you_? “Talk to me. Tell me how you feel. We can stop anytime, I don’t mind. Even when some men out there can’t survive some blue balls,” he joked weakly, “I can. Don’t worry about me. Speak to me, please, (Y/N).”

He leaned down and sealed your mouth with a searing kiss. More persistent than before, less passive and expecting. This time, it was his tongue in your mouth, coaxing you into reacting and grinding into him.

“Speak with me,” he breathed into your skin, “Speak with me, please. I want to hear you. Tell me.”

“It’s just… It’s so _full_. I don’t-! And it hurts a bit, but I think my hymen broke a few years ago, so I’m not too worried about that, but it still feels so strange and I think…” Iruka was close enough to feel the sob in your chest. “Can we just lie here for a second? Maybe it feels better then.”

“Okay. Anything you want.” he answered immediately. Out of instinct, he wiped a single strand which hung into your forehead back. “Anything for you.”

Too much. He noticed the instance the words fell from his tongue. Your eyes sharpened, like the curtain of lust and heat lifted the tiniest bit, to see the reality and weight of his feelings. But before he could say anything to defend himself, to distract and cover up his words, you really giggled, before rolling your hips into him.

“And I would do anything for you, Iruka,” you said. Another roll and his dick slid further into you. Iruka gasped, while your sweet words clung like sticky honey to his brain. “You’re so gentle, so hot and cute. Your brown hair is so soft and I love burying my hands into it. Your kisses are great, they make me feel all hot and jittery. My toes curl when I think about it and I just want to kiss you over and over. I wish we would’ve done this sooner…”

 _Me too_ , Iruka thought to himself, _Me too. Gods… So much time wasted._

 

Your mouth found his and with the newfound crave, you devoured each other. Kissed, groped, stroked, pushed closer and closer, until Iruka could feel his pelvis flushed to yours.

He was fully inside you. A thrill wandered over his spine, and the little, throaty moan you made drove him up the walls.

Without needing to be told, the teen pulled backwards, out of you. One of your legs twitched upwards, hiked itself over his waist, while your hands ruffled through his sweaty hair. It was glorious. The slow glide, the tightness, the clenching of warm, wet muscles around his dick, the touches and the sounds and scents… Everything riled Iruka further up. Some primitive part of his brain urged him to go faster, but he resisted. No, he only gripped tighter into your hips and continued to sluggishly rock his hips into yours.

Stroke after stroke, the ball in his lower stomach tightened. He wouldn’t make it too far, but as long as he could make you come… That was everything that counted.

Your pants were so loud in his ears. Occasionally, you whispered his name, almost lovingly and Iruka’s heart ached whenever he heard that special rasp in your voice.

He reached between your rolling, sweating bodies, just enough to touch your swollen clit once more. You shrieked when he started to roll the little nub between his finger, all the while still keeping up the see-sawing motion of his body.

“Don’t stop,” you panted out and the sudden pain in his scalp spoke the exact same language, “For the love of the gods, please! Don’t stop!”

Apparently, you were just as high-strung as Iruka was. Secretly, the teen smiled into your neck, while his fingers were still busy pleasuring you. Faster and faster, to the movements of his dick pushing in and out. Slowly, oh so slowly, even that pace picked up. Every stroke another lightning of tension, of warm light and _completeness_ , every pulling out the crave of being inside of the heat again. Skin grinded against skin, sweat mixed, mouths found each other. Licking, biting, kissing, whispering.

Iruka’s moment to break was the exact second you decided it was a great idea to bite into his neck. Just a scrape of your teeth, a slight pressure. Nothing else was needed to send him over the edge.

 

The whole tension in his body exploded. With a low groan, Iruka came, shot his load into the condom. Pump after pump, moving his hips frantically to get even that last bits of friction out of the experience. Light bloomed in his mind, spread in the brightest colors, only to fade into the darkness again. His muscles felt like melted rubber, and he nearly collapsed right on top of you, breathing shakily in short, desperate gasps.

“Sorry,” he finally managed to say, “Sorry for coming. Gods, I just…”

“Hey.” Your lips pressed to his jaw. “It’s okay. I’m also close. Just move your talented fingers a bit and I will be just as blissed out as you seem to be.”

It took Iruka all the strength he had in him to pick himself up again, but he managed. Seeing you like this, disheveled and sweaty made him lick his lips again, before he reached again between your bodies and finished what he had started.

Just a few intense rolls of his thumb and a little bit of moving of his slowly softening dick, then you shuddered around him. Clenched, gasped sharply, baring your throat for him to see how your muscles of your neck moved beneath the skin. A silent peak, but Iruka was mesmerized and couldn’t take his eyes off of you as you experienced the same feeling he experienced only a few minutes ago. Only now, he understood why other teens were so obsessed with sex. Gods, if it felt always like this…

It felt good to lie here like this, on the mattress and bodies slung around each other. That was the reason why it was such a shock for Iruka to hear suddenly a low sob coming from you. Then, another sob. Deep and shuddering, like you tried to desperately hold them in.

Alarmed, Iruka tried to look into your eyes. His heart sunk. Did he hurt you somehow? Were you alright?

“(Y/N)? Is everything okay?” he asked.

You didn’t answer. Only shook your head and tried to hide by turning your face away, shoulders shaking and twitching. Like… Just like…?

 

“Did I hurt you?” Frantically, Iruka pulled out of you. The sticky sounds echoed in the silence. “(Y/N)? Please, answer me!”

You only waved at him with one hand. The other went up to press over your eyes and nose. Your shoulders shook more and more, and more sobs floated softly into the room. The most terrible sounds reached his ears and Iruka’s heart broke into a million pieces. He must’ve hurt you. There was no other reason why you would start to cry, right after Iruka tried to be as gentle as possible!

“I’m sorry.” In his own eyes burned also tears, hot and heavy, caused by shame and guilt. “Oh gods, I’m so sorry. Fuck, I… I shouldn’t have-!”

“I-I love you.”

He froze in place. Surely, his mind just made things up by now, too high on endorphins and other emotions. You saying that you loved him. Ridiculous. Totally a product of his blissed-out fantasy.

But then, just before Iruka was completely sure he went crazy because of his first time of sex, you sniffled loudly in the silence and repeated the fateful, low, soft and almost regretful words. “I love you, Iruka. I’m so sorry, I didn’t think properly. I just… I just suddenly knew it would be the last possible chance to tell you and I told myself it would be alright to do it like this, to sleep with you and take that memory to university. But it was so wrong, I’m sorry to tell you like this, I never wanted it like _this_!”

His head was empty. No movement, no thought. Iruka could only blink dumbfounded at you, how you continued to ramble, on and on and on, saying all these things he secretly always dreamed about.

“I loved y-you for so long, for so fuck-fucking long. I have no idea how it started, when it sta-started, but I know that I never felt for any-o-one like this before. And it-it hurt, knowing I couldn’t tell you, because you ju-just like me as a friend, but I also ca-can’t just hold it in any longer!” You tried to say more, but the sobs were by now taking over your speech. Shaking your head, you bit into your lower lip, while tears streamed down your face.

 

Fuck. _Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck!_

That wasn’t at all how he imagined this night to go. Scrambling over, Iruka grabbed your wrists and used the same gentleness he used to deflower you to pry them off of your features. The sight of your red and swollen eyes pierced his heart. His singing, pounding heart. Hoping, wishing, wondering.

“Don’t cry,” he mumbled, “please, please don’t cry. Don’t do this to me, please don’t.”

“B-but I destroyed everything! By-by ma-making you sleep with m-me, by-by con-confessing and-and-!”

“You didn’t destroy anything.”

That made you stop every motion. Only the low sniffling disturbed the silence, accompanied by the little, cute crinkles of your nose. You blinked up into his face and Iruka forgot for a second what he wanted to say. His throat was dry, but then, he swallowed around the thick gob of sudden panic and continued, softer and caressing the insides of your wrists. “You didn’t destroy anything. In fact, you made me so goddamn happy. You have… I’m also in love with you. For such a long time.”

Your eyes widened almost comically. “What?” you screeched. “You love me?”

“Yes! Since Middle School. Since goddamn Middle School, I loved no one else.”

“What the-? Middle School?”

“Yeah! Middle School.” He laughed. “I’m hopelessly in love with you. Oh gods, is this a dream?”

“I better hope not.” Another sniffle, then you lunged at Iruka. Arms scrambled around his neck, lips pressed to his. A wet, happy kiss, full of love and care, soaring with the knowledge emotions were answered.

Iruka couldn’t believe it. You loved him! Some part of him was still suspicious. It was too perfect, too movie-like to be believable. But the biggest part of him just enjoyed the feeling of you being willingly in his arms, flushed against his whole front and _being in love with him_.

“Can’t…” you mumbled into his mouth. “Can’t believe it. I love you.”

“I love you too. For so _fucking_ long.”

“Yeah. Yes, oh gods. Me too.”

More laughter, more happiness curling in his chest. This evening was a dream come true. At first, a cruel nightmare. He thought you were unreachable, and thus, took every little chance he had to get as close as possible. Then, the nightmare morphed into the best dream he could’ve ever dreamed of. You confessed to him, stated you were in love for a long time now and Iruka thought his wild grin split his face nearly into half.

 

Nothing else mattered. Nothing else but you, warm and real in his arms.

“We’re so stupid,” you muttered into his chest, “We were both in love with each other and didn’t say anything because we thought the other wasn’t. We are both stupid. We shouldn’t go to university.”

“I wouldn’t say stupid. Just blind.”

“And deaf.”

“Mhmm.” Iruka buried his nose in your hair. Even with the sweat ( _or maybe because of the sweat?_ ) you smelled heavenly, familiar and exciting at the same time. He smiled weakly and closed his eyes. Yep, a great feeling. He never wanted to let go.

Suddenly, you started to squirm in the embrace. “Fuck, Iruka!” The slight panic in your voice made the teen look up. “University! Yours in Uzu and mine in Tani! We’re going to be hours apart!”

“Not that many hours. Three hours and sixteen minutes, according to Google Maps.”

“How do you know… Did you already research that?”

Iruka laughed helplessly. “Maybe?” he answered. “I… I just… I just wanted to know if it was possible to visit. And, just because it isn’t creepy at all, my university offers an exchange semester at your campus and I kind of already looked into it…? You know, like the stalker I am.”

Even in the dim light of the TV, Iruka could see the widened eyes and open mouth, split apart by the sheer surprise he put so much thought into their friendship already. Then, slowly, like the dawning sun, a grin built on your lips, big and so beautiful it stole Iruka’s breath.

“Sounds really good,” you said, “Sounds really, really good. Three hours, you say?”

“And sixteen minutes.”

“Fair enough. Every weekend would be too much, but every long weekend…”

“Sounds manageable.”

“And there’s Skype and texts. Letters?”

“Pigeons. Definitely.”

At his joke, you giggled. “And pigeons.” you repeated. “And before we have to worry about letters and pigeons, we still have a few weeks left. Just for us. For… _this_.”

Your hips grinded teasingly into his. And to Iruka’s slight shame and amazement, his dick apparently agreed with you. He could feel how blood again flowed back into his lower regions, caused by your proximity and movements.

“You…” He licked his lip. “You want to go again?”

 

When you nodded wildly, an invisible weight was lifted off of Iruka’s shoulders. So, you did like your first time with him. “Yes! It felt really, really good. And, what’s most important, it felt right. Good and right.”

Good and right. Right and good. Iruka’s face warmed up and with an absentminded gesture, he started to roll off the condom his dick. His fingers shook a bit, but he managed to tie a knot into the slippery material and dropped it carefully in a nearby bin you placed there in the wise decision to throw in all the trash you two would surely pile up in the course of a movie night.

Well, now you also produced some trash you surely didn’t expect.

“Ready?” you asked, biting your lower lip in sly anticipation.

Iruka pressed a quick kiss to your lips. “Yes,” he breathed, his fingers already fumbling with the next quadrat of foil, “Ready when you are.”

Somehow, you two would make it work. You had been together since you were little, ever since you were innocently together in the sandbox. Playing together, crying together, laughing together. This, whatever it was, would work. And when your bodies melted again into each other, both giggles and hushed sweet nothings were exchanged, while you continued to experience the high you only got to know a few minutes ago with each other.

Yes. You two would make this work. The distance didn’t matter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Chisie for proofreading T^T Gosh, I don't know what I would do without you!


End file.
